Kingdom Come/Part 4
Glovey: Kinda windy in here… Zowfee: Poet, what be this place? Virgil: We have just entered the second circle, Lust. Here we find all the dammed who were overcome with lustful love in their life time. Their punishment is to be swept and blown violently all over the place, thus not resting in peace. Glovey: Lust… “That’s right little boy! Lust! Tell us this! Is your Smurfette innocent of this crime?!!” Glovey: Virgil, who was that? One of the shadows in the big hurricane jumps down and separates into two. Virgil: Cleopatra! Marcus Antonius! Away with you two foul beasts! Marc Anthony: Shut it, poet! Lucifer offered to bring us back to the world of the living if we destroyed these four intruders. We shall soon be together again my love. Cleopatra: Very soon. I shall offer your corpses to Lucifer as a wedding gift. Zowfee: Wedding gift? Cleopatra: That’s right. That brat gets the honor of being a fellow wife of our master. Glovey: Never! Glovey gets full of rage, making his armor appear again. His face gets locked again with the helmet of Salvation. His eyes glow bright yellow once again and he lunges a fist right into the mouth of Marc Anthony. He then uses his capsule to bring out his Sword of Spirit and begins to lash at Cleopatra. Rather than feeling guilty of what he had done, he stayed standing with anger. Seven: You’ve killed them… Virgil then appears again. Zowfee: Poet! Where were you? Did you not see what happened? Virgil: Yes. I do apologize for not being able to assist you. I am a shade after all and cannot interfere. But Michael, Satan will not be pleased with this. He is bound to find you now… Glovey: Let him come… I will not let this wedding happen. Virgil: Then let us proceed again. As they continue to walk, Abrielle can’t help but to think of Glovey’s actions. Zowfee: He’s different from before. Abrielle: I see I am not the only one who noticed. Zowfee: It is the armor that changes him. It makes him more strong and wise. His speech pattern changes, yet his true intentions clash with those feelings of Justice. Seven: He’s just a boy. He really can’t he… ugh! Everyone begins to make a face and then they hold their breaths. Virgil: I can see we’ve made it to the third circle, Gluttony. Personally, I find this to be the foulest area in Hell. Glovey: Good lord! What is that? Glovey appeared to be in his blue tone again. He takes off his helmet and points up. Everyone then sees the giant beast. Virgil: Cerberus. The great worm. As a dog who craves barking, then grows quiet as he snaps up his food, so are the foul faces of the demon Cerberus, who thunders over these souls. Glovey: Not my type of dog… Virgil: That’s too bad, because the true circle resides inside of him. Glovey: Wait... what? We have to go in there…? Virgil: Only if you wish to save Smurfette. Glovey: So be it! For her I’ll do anything! Zowfee: Leahcim, wait! Glovey: Hey! Over here you dumb worm! Look at me! A tasty Smurf! Come and get me! The giant beast growls and with one of the heads, swallows Glovey Smurf whole. Seven: He’s gone… Zowfee: That boy never listens. Abrielle: We can’t let that creature get away with it! Let’s get it! Meanwhile inside the beast, Glovey falls down inside and sees many shades suffering. Virgil then appears next to him. Virgil: The most disgusting thing I could ever experience. Glovey wipes off the goo from his face and coughs. Glovey: Easy for you to say. You’re just a ghost. Who are these people, Virgil? Virgil: What these shades could not satisfy in life, in death, they shall be denied for eternity. Glovey: Right… they just ate and drank for fun. Yet, they appear skin and bones here. I should lay off Greedy and Chef’s snacks after this is over. How do we get out? Virgil: Your friends think you’re dead as they fight the beast now. You can try taking it out from inside. Glovey: Of course. Glovey turns around and notices the giant beating heart. He pulls out his sword and tries to lash at the heart but is stopped. It is Marc Anthony once again. Glovey: You? Marc Anthony: You took away my love from me! Now, I shall make sure you never see your love again! Both their blades clash. Glovey runs under him and jumps on his arm and begins to cut him. He then jumps on his head and stomps as hard as he can. Marc Anthony: Foolish boy! You are too small! I can easily crush you right now! Marc is then pushed away by a blast of fire. It was Brainy Smurf. Glovey: Brainy?! But how? Oh I get it. You’re Super Smurf. Marc Anthony: I’ve had enough of this nonsense! I was the greatest general in Rome! I will not be ridiculed by some Smurfs! I cannot send you to Hell since you’re already here. Let’s see where you two end up. Glovey picks up his sword and makes it a capsule again. His eyes turn yellow and he uses the familiar Specium Beam to destroy the heart of Cerberus. Marc Anthony: Foolish brat! What have you done?! The whole place floods in the disgusting goop as the beast regurgitates them out, then dies. Marc Anthony ends up falling down a cliff leading to a lake of burning sulfur. Brainy: Wow… Papa Smurf always did say not to… Glovey: Brainy! What are you doing here? Do you know what this creepy place is? Brainy: I came to help. Everyone is worried. Everything is okay up in the village. Glovey: It’s good to see a familiar Smurf face, Brainy. Brainy: Not a problem, Glovey. Like Papa Smurf always says, every Smurf must help each other in these types of situations. So, who is this guy we’re dealing with? Glovey whispers into Brainy’s ear and Brainy makes his eyes wide. He then makes a big gulp. Brainy: That guy huh…. Boy Glovey, you sure know how to pick your enemies… Wait, so he’s gone though, right? Glovey: Nope. That was Marc Anthony. He’s the one who is gone. Zowfee: If we’re done talking here, now would be a good time to continue. Virgil: Let us proceed to the next circle then. They all continue to walk again past all the foul odors. They soon disappear after entering a green cloud of toxic waste. Meanwhile in the deepest, darkest, and coldest pit of the underworld, Satan is seen watching Marc Anthony dissolve. He makes a frown and puts his hand through the burning sulfur and drags him out. He mashes him up with his hands like dough and makes him whole again and then breathes on him to wake him up. The Devil: This will be the last mistake you will make Marc Anthony, for I do not tolerate mistakes. I will give you one last chance to redeem your pathetic essence. Destroy these intruders for me. Marc Anthony: Yes my lord. But… The Devil: What do you want? Marc Anthony: I will need an army. Satan smirks and begins to wave his hand to summon more condemned soldiers and his own army of demons to follow the Roman general. The Devil: Hmm… That takes care of that. And what do you think we should do my dear one? Smurfette: Let me go you nasty awful creep! You’re not going to get away with this! The Devil: You should be careful to whom you raise your voice like that too. That’s no way to speak to your soon to be husband. Smurfette: I will never marry you! I’m happily married to Glovey. The Devil: Yes, until death do you part. Which won’t be very long… Don’t feel bad. You should be honored. It’s never every day I find such pure beauty to rule by my side. Cleopatra, Helen of Troy, I can keep going for ages. But you my dear, your heart is pure. It reminds me of my time in Paradise. Smurfette: He’s coming to save me! And you will never win, you monster! The Devil: We shall see then. He is but a son of man. I AM FOREVER! He bursts everything into flames. Smurfette then gets caged in a cell made of fire, as she floats inside of it. Smurfette: He never loses! You’re just a bully who is trying to get attention for being a loser! The Devil: Mock me, will you?! I will show you what happens to those who throw their blasphemy! Now I will go twice as hard on to your Glovey Smurf. The travelers are lead by the poet to the fourth circle. Virgil: We’ve made way to the fourth circle; Greed. Glovey: Greed. I’m guessing this is where all the greedy people come? Virgil: For the crime of Greed do these souls suffer. Those clerks asquint of mind made no measured spending in life. And by contrast, in these Popes and Cardinals, greed practiced its excess. Glovey: No way. Even churchmen are here? Virgil: Yes. It seems your innocent mind never saw through the many corruptions of your Catholic church. Glovey: This would really bum out Aksel… Brainy: Go easy on yourself, Glovey. You two claim to be part of this order. You two don’t appear to have any corruption. Glovey: I guess you’re right, Brainy. Thanks. They walk by numerous shades that are seen jumping inside boiling molting gold. They soon stop when they pass a crowd of shades being crushed by piles of gold coins. They all run and avoid the gold. They end up getting trapped in a big wall of gold. Virgil: We will need to break this obstacle if we wish to pass. Brainy: Stand back everyone. Brainy walks backwards then runs forward and lands a punch on the wall, causing it shake and shatter into many coins. The gold is seen flying all over the place as many shades run and grab it, cheering and laughing. Glovey: This circle seemed fairly easy… Something doesn’t feel right… Everything begins to shake and the gold turns to lava as it begins to rise and a dark shadow rises. Everyone gets surprised, except for Glovey who tightens his teeth and squints his eyes. Glovey: You! I admit to being surprised to see you here, but then again, how could you not be here? The lava seperates and the figure is revealed to be the Doppelganger again. He appears with one half resembling Glovey. He then peels it off and reveals his true form as a dark shadowy abomination. Doppelganger: Miss me? Did Smurfette miss me? I bet I could show her many great things after I destroy you. Glovey: I have become stronger since the last time. There’s no way you can stop us. Doppelganger: Lucifer offered to spare me this fate if I brought him your heads. Glovey: We’ll just see about that. Glovey pulls out his capsule and activates his armor. (Highway To Hell begins to play) The monster hits Glovey with everything he’s got. This causes no effect. Glovey raises his capsule and unleashes his blade and uses the divine light to strike the shadow. This burns the shadow as he avoids the light. Doppelganger: No! How is this possible? Glovey: I’m in your world. I can hurt you here. Doppelganger: You may be able to destroy me here. But know this, the dark lord will bring me back again. Here me Smurf! This isn’t over! All four warriors fire a combined Specium beam, creating a big explosion of light. Glovey takes off his helmet again as he wipes the sweat away from his face. Glovey: Is it getting hotter, or colder? I can’t tell. Virgil: Let us move on, warriors. Everyone continues to move onward. They walk what seemed about a mile until they reach what looked like an ocean shore. Virgil: Here we have the fifth circle, Anger. Here, the air smells of rage. We must pass through here to reach the other circle. Brainy: Glovey, I’m all out of Super Smurf! Abrielle: We can use our shields as boards to pass through. Glovey: No, that will take too long. Plus that lake doesn’t look like the type for swimming. I think it would be faster to fly through. Brainy: But the air is surrounded by all those Firebrands. The beasts all begin to growl and fire at each other. It was complete madness in the air, keeping the nature of anger stay true to its self. Glovey: Hmm… It’s a chance we’re gonna have o take then. Zowfee picks up Brainy. Brainy: Now wait a minute! Isn’t there another way?! Zowfee: Try not to squirm too much, Smurf. Zowfee flies off with Brainy as they avoid all the winged demons. Seven flies behind and fires his light, causing them to burn up and fall. Abrielle goes last as she carries Glovey. They all catch up with Virgil at the other side of Hell’s shore. They all crash land at the same time and roll down a hill on top of each other. Virgil: We’ve made it to the sixth circle, Heresy. Brainy: That is Heresy! How many more circles?! This isn’t Smurfy! Glovey: Don’t give up, Brainy. We gotta keep our hopes up. We can’t quit now. Smurfette needs me. I promised to go wherever she is to save her. Even if I must travel to this place. Virgil, tell us about this circle. Virgil: Here you will find the heretics and followers of every cult and pagan sect, all buried together, burning in eternal fire. Glovey: I guess that explains all the burning coffins and tombstones. The travelers also take note of the angry souls who curse the lying gods. Virgil: Their anger will do them no good now. They believed they could be spared by their gods, only to end up here. We are almost there though. We have to keep going. Brainy: Why is it that every time we go somewhere else, we still get in trouble? Glovey: This isn’t exactly as a nice place to be in, Brainy. They all continue to walk as Glovey cheers Brainy up and walks with him. They walk and walk more until Glovey ends up carrying a tired Brainy Smurf. They all begin to hear loud battle cries and the clanking sounds of blades clashing. Virgil: Yes, I see you all hear the next circle; Violence. Brainy: Oh great. There just had to be more humans fighting here… Virgil: Follow me, quickly! This isn’t a good sight to be caught in between. That over there is Alexander the Great and his Greek men. On the opposing side is Attila with the rest of his Hun men. An eternal battle with no purpose whatsoever. Both leaders turn around and notice the poet from afar. They stop their men from fighting as they slowly approach Virgil. Brainy: They spotted us. What do we do now? Glovey: Virgil? Virgil: Don’t worry. There may be a way out of this one. Glovey: Fight? Virgil: Precisely, young one. The two leaders make room as they reveal Marc Anthony to be with them. The Huns and Greeks join forces with the Romans as they approach the Poet. Rather than trying to speak, they draw their blades out and swing right through Virgil, hoping to stab the travelers. Virgil simply turns into a shade as he disappears. Brainy: So this is how it ends? Glovey: No. We cannot give up. Glovey pulls out his capsule once again and raises it high. He puts on his full armor and gets ready for combat as his gauntlets glow. A high throne appears in the distance with Lucifer himself sitting on it. He laughs as he moves his black wings, causing a big wind. He stands and yells at the soldiers and points at the four Sun warriors. Brainy simply hides behind them. Brainy: What the Smurf is he saying?! I don’t know that language. Glovey: It’s Enochian. Take cover Brainy. Brainy: What about you?! Glovey: Hey. Don’t worry. Glovey winks to try and keep Brainy calm. ( War Pigs begins to play.) All four warriors fly past the soldiers and begin to blast them away with the light of their beams. Glovey tries to concentrate on the dark one himself. He avoids all the soldiers and continues through the heavy winds. The Devil: That’s right, boy. Come at me. But hurry, your little Smurfette is soon to be mine. Glovey gets angry as his eyes begin to glow yellow again. He turns around and he begins to spin super fast as he fires his light at the soldiers, causing them to turn to ashes. The others are relieved to see the soldiers gone. Marc Anthony laughs as he snaps his finger and makes the men appear again. The battle wages on for what seemed a long time. Marc Anthony: You see Glovey Smurf. You can’t destroy what is already dead! Lucifer will marry Smurfette. You too have lost the woman you loved. You will burn here with us, forever! Glovey: Never! The other three warriors fire at Glovey an energy beam, causing him to get filled with rage. He then runs in circles and causes a big tornado that lifts the army with all three leaders as they get tossed in the air. Finally, they all land in the burning sulfur, again. He turns around and points at the fallen angel. The Devil: Yes! Yes! Most impressive! Very well! Come to me, holy warrior! Come, fufill your destiny! He begins to laugh as he begins to dim and disappear. Glovey: Why does he keep doing this?! I finally had him in front of me. I should’ve taken him down while I had the chance. Zowfee: It couldn’t have been done anyways, Leahcim. He is too powerful. All we can do is save Smurfette and get out of here. Virgil manifests again. Zowfee: Poet! Where were you? Virgil: I cannot fight, get involved, or even hurt to be exact. I was sent from above to aid you in your mission. But we must hurry. They all begin to run until they stop at an edge of a cliff. Virgil: Down this drop, we will find the eighth circle; Fraud. Glovey is the first to run forward and let himself drop down. He is then followed by his companions. Glovey drops down first and notices Smurfette standing there. She appeared to be tied up with flames. The others land afterwards and follow Glovey as they try to use their divine attacks against the flames. Smurfette: I can’t get out. Glovey: Don’t worry. We’re going to get you out of here. Zowfee: Poet! Why do the chains not come off? Virgil: Unfortunately Zowfee, the fire chains you see before you can only be removed after acknowledging your salvation. The chains then break after Glovey pulls on them hard enough. Smurfette: I knew it. It was always you who was there to save me. I’m sorry I doubted for a second, Glovey. Glovey: Hey, don’t worry. Let’s all just get out of here. They all turn around and look up as they try to find a way out. Suddenly, the ground began to shake. Virgil: This isn’t good. We must escape quickly. An elderly woman appears in a blinding light. Virgil walks forward towards her and signals for everyone else to follow. Everyone runs forward. A hand comes out of the ground and sets itself in flames. It pulls Glovey Smurf down. Unfortunately, Glovey also drops his capsule and leaves it behind. Seven: This isn’t good… Brainy: He dropped his doo-hicky device! Meanwhile, Glovey continues to be pulled until he is slammed down. He looks up and sees nothing but ice everywhere. He turns around after he begins to feel really strong winds. He sees above evil itself as he swings his black wings to create the gusts. The Devil: How humorous. You are the second Michael to challenge me. Smurf to ''Part 5'' Category:Kingdom Come Chapters Category:Smurf Me Up Episodes Category:Enriquearreguin777's articles